


Expectations

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship Stony, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Is a Good Bro, WinterPanther - Freeform, stealing clothes, t'challa-centric, the avengers are one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: T'Challa borrows a hoodie from Bucky, that he never actually gives back, then catches feelings.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during class, because fanfiction is clearly more important than English. And trigonometry.... and chemistry... and- oh fuck it, I'm on High Honor Roll anyways, I can afford it I may make a part two to this.

T'Challa was a very private man, all things considered. He ran his country, and they did know quite a lot about him, but when push came to shove, he often preferred privacy and keeping his most intimate things to himself.

So granted, when he started to live with the other Avengers, it put a strain on his privacy. In a building with so many other people, quite a few with no conception of privacy, T'Challa was about to go insane. He didn't blame Stark for putting the workshop on lockdown more often than not, T'Challa did the same to his floors.

That said, T'Challa refused to shower in the communal showers. There were private showers for each Avenger, but most used the gym showers after a workout. T'Challa politely refused. Barton joked that 'his Royal Highness' did not think them worthy of seeing his 'royal package', but really, T'Challa just wanted privacy when he bathed. Barnes seemed to be the only one who understood, being another one who was very private. The gym showers weren't even gender separated, though Romanoff was the only of the two females who worked out, and she cared very little about showing her body. T'Challa admired her confidence.

Which led to T'Challa's current problem. His shower was malfunctioning. Stark promised to have it fixed by tomorrow, but T'Challa had just had a rigorous workout, and needed a shower now. Rogers pointed out the gym showers, to which T'Challa politely turned down. He decided to ask the one person who seemed to understand privacy to use their shower.

T'Challa rose his hand to knock on Barnes' door. There was fumbling on the other side, and the door swung open.

"Stevie, I told you, I don't want to- oh. You're not Steve." Barnes said, frowning. He wore sweatpants and a black hoodie, hood flicked up and hands shoved in the pocket. He looked exhausted and pained, and T'Challa almost pitied him.

"My apologies, Sergeant Barnes. I was wondering if I could borrow your shower, mine is currently out of use, and none of the other Avengers seek understand the concept of privacy." T'Challa explained formally, smiling apologetically.

Barnes blinked a few times. "Sure, if you want." He stepped aside to let the king in. Barnes' floor was identical in layout to his own, almost completely bare of decorations. T'Challa disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the other alone.

When T'Challa got out of the shower, he was surprised to see clothes laid out and a note on them.

You didn't have any clothes with you, figured you didn't want to put on workout clothes again. Asked FRIDAY, these should fit you.

Bucky

T'Challa greatly appreciated Barnes' kindness. He pulled on a pair of loose denim pants, and a plain white Henley that both fit well. He felt dressed down, but at the same time, relaxed. The last article of clothing was a black sweatshirt. T'Challa inspected it. It was the same one Barnes had been wearing when he opened the door. T'Challa smiled, and pulled it on. When he left, Barnes was nowhere to be found in his room.

 

* * *

 

T'Challa had honestly meant to return the clothing. But if he returned the pants and shirt, he would need to return the hoodie and, well. It was a very comfortable hoodie. It was too big, extending past the Wakandan's fingertips. But it was warm, and smelled like Bucky.

T'Challa wasn't sure when he mentally started calling Barnes by his nickname, but he did know that he liked Bucky. He only thought of people by their first name if he enjoyed their presence. Of the Avengers, he only thought of Bucky and Tony as enjoyable. The rest he would warm up to soon enough, but for now the mechanic and the sergeant were enough. However, his emotions for Bucky were more than... friendly. T'Challa found himself thinking of the man more often than not, even when he was pleasuring himself. It was... problematic. So he decided to speak of it to the one other Avenger he trusted.

Tony was in his shop, ripped jeans and tight tank top that showed off the glow in his chest. If T'Challa were attracted to Tony, he most certainly would've found the look arousing. But Tony was dating Rogers, and T'Challa respected another man's territory, and Rogers was **_very_** territorial.

"Mister Stark?" T'Challa called out.

"Kitty if I gotta tell you to call me by my first name one more time I'm ripping you claws out with a pair of pliers." Tony's voice warned from under the car he was working on.

T'Challa chuckled. "My apologies. I was wondering if I could get your advice on.... a matter." He said cryptically.

Tony pushed himself out from under the car, getting to his feet. "You should know that on the list of people worth asking for advice, I'm very low on it." He warned.

"It's romantic advice." T'Challa clarified.

"Oh, then I am at the bottom of the list then." Tony corrected.

"And yet you have a steady relationship." T'Challa pointed out.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Only because Steve gets what Steve wants. You should've seen me being utterly oblivious to his advances, Nat almost killed me. It took Steve two months to get me on a date. It's shocking I haven't scared him away yet." He shrugged.

T'Challa chuckled. "Are you saying I should go to Captain Rogers with my romantic problems?"

"Not when they involve his best friend. He may chop your balls off if he knows you even  _ **think**_ about Bucky that way." Tony warned, taking a sip of coffee he had on the table.

"How did you know?" T'Challa asked, frowning.

Tony snorted. "You're wearing his  _ **hoodie**_."

"You wear Captain Rogers' clothing." T'Challa defended.

"Yeah, and I also suck his dick, you're point?" Tony scoffed.

T'Challa sighed. "This isn't helping my problem."

"And neither is coming to me for advice, yet here we are." Tony said flatly. T'Challa gave him a pleading look. Tony sighed. "Damnit. So problem is, you like Bucky, and you don't know what to do about it?" 

"Yes. I do not even know if he... likes men." T'Challa said, sighing.

"Oh no, Terminator likes dick." Tony said offhandedly. T'Challa arched an eyebrow. "Look, I'm dating the man's best friend, I've known his secrets since before he was a damned Avenger. Steve can't keep a secret to save his patriotic ass. He has to tell me everything, and tell Bucky everything about me or else he'll  _ **explode**_." Tony rolled his eyes.

T'Challa sighed with relief. "Well... how am I supposed to approach him?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Last warning, I'm awful at this." He sighed. "Okay okay okay, let's see here. Bucky's from the 40s, he likes things classic and cliche and old fashioned. Okay, I got it. You buy a nice bouquet of flowers, I think Steve mentioned Bucky liking orchids, Bucky's apparently big on breaking gender rules. Then you knock on his door. With the flowers. Then he opens the door, and you offer him the flowers and say, hey wanna go on a date? And when he says yes -he will say yes, who the hell'd say no to a  _ **king**_ -, you tell him Friday, at seven. Then you take him to a nice place -there's an Italian super fancy restaurant that's  _ **my**_  favorite- and you have dinner. Then you take him on a nice walk through Central Park and watch the sun set and count the stars and share stories about your pasts and all that sappy shit. Then you take him home, and if it went well -which it _ **will**_ \- you kiss him at his door, and set up a second date. Or just follow him in his room, and wake up in his room the next morning looking for your pants. Whichever." Tony said, shrugging. "And you invite me to the wedding in a few years. I want to be best man. Wait, no, Steve'll be best man. I'll be the maid of honor. I can rock a pair of heels, I'll have you know." Tony said, now just rambling like his usual self.

T'Challa found himself laughing. "Thank you for the advice, Mister Stark. It has been most helpful." T'Challa politely bowed his head, and began to leave the shop.

"It's _ **To-ny**_! T-O-N-Y! Tony!"

 

* * *

 

T'Challa was nervous. He had gotten a bouquet, one that had an assortment of roses, orchids, and lavender and was pink, red, and purple. He was nervous it was too 'feminine', but Tony had said that Bucky wasn't one for gender rules, so hopefully it was good.  He stood in front of Bucky's door. Tony had winked and said he would keep Steve busy so T'Challa could ask Bucky when he was alone. T'Challa was a bit embarrassed to say he was wearing Bucky's clothes he had leant T'Challa all those weeks ago, the white Henley and denim pants. Tony had assured him that he pulled off laid back and sexy damn well. T'Challa drew in a deep breath and knocked.

The door swung open, and Bucky appeared. He wasn't wearing a shirt, had his hair in a messy bun, and wore tight jeans. T'Challa had to remind himself how to breath.

"Sergeant Barnes, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" T'Challa asked politely, offering the flowers. He was proud of himself for not stuttering.

Bucky blinked, eyebrows drawn together. "Did Steve put you up to this?" He demanded.

"No, why would you say that?" T'Challa asked, surprised.

He scowled. "Why else would a hot, warrior, king ask me out? With flowers and everything?"

"Because I would like to take you out and have a relationship." T'Challa responded earnestly.

Bucky sighed. "Look, I'm flattered, I guess. But you can do better than me, it'd be best if you just-" 

T'Challa held up a finger. "Sergeant Barnes, while I will respect your answer if you say no, I will not allow you to turn me down because you do not believe you are good enough for me. You're being too self depreciative." He said firmly.

"Or so says my therapist." Bucky sighed. "If-if you really want to then, yes. I'll go out with you." Bucky blushed a bit and T'Challa smiled. "But, under one condition." Bucky said, getting serious.

"Which would be?" T'Challa asked, nervous. 

"Call me Bucky. Or James, at the very least." He said, grinning.

T'Challa smiled. "Alright, James." He liked the name James better than Bucky, and it still allowed him to be a bit formal. "Does Friday at seven sound good?" He asked politely.

Bucky nodded. "Sounds great. Should I dress up?"

"No, it's just a local diner." T'Challa assured him. He had decided that while the restaurant Tony suggested was nice, it wasn't right for them. He didn't want to make it look like he was just throwing money around to impress Bucky, or intimidate Bucky and make him feel too anxious in an over-the-top place. A simple diner could be classy enough, and more relaxed.

"Alright. I'll see you on Friday then." Bucky said with a wink, taking the flowers and disappearing behind his door.

T'Challa smiled to himself. 

 

* * *

 

On Friday, at 5:45 T'Challa headed for Bucky's floor, but he was intercepted by a shield flying across the hallway and slamming into his gut. He groaned and fell to his knees. When he looked up, T'Challa saw Rogers standing over him, not in his uniform, but armed with his shield.

"You listen here." Steve said in his 'Captain America knows best' voice. "Bucky's a great fella. A stand up guy. And I don't care what you're the king of, or how good you are in battle." He growled. "If you think he can just be some fling, just some hot guy to throw away when you're done with him, you've got another thing coming. You can have Bucky head over heels with a nice bouquet and wearin' his clothes, but I won't be that easy to impress." Rogers was being so authoritative his old Brooklyn accent bled through. "I'll be watching you like a hawk to make sure you don't hurt my best friend. And if you do," Rogers grabbed T'Challa's shirt collar. "I'll personally get rid of the body." Rogers stormed off with those final words lingering in the air.

In all honesty, T'Challa deeply respected Rogers for doing that. It showed just how much he cared about his best friend and wanted to protect Bucky. T'Challa admired that, and swore he would exceed Rogers' expectations.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get to my other works in progress, but I just wanted a quick WinterPanther/Stony to get out of my head. I occasionally like to write random/rare ships that aren't my OTP. Like these.


End file.
